Cai Grace Forrester
Name: '''Cai Grace Forrester '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''The Capitol (1, 2, 4, 14) '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: '''Dagger, spears '''Apperance: '''Cai has vibrant dyed blue hair with a little bit of a light green, she has light, sky blue eyes. She wears cat eye eyeliner quite often but, there is no makeup in the arena, is there? Her natural hair colour is a light brown. '''Strengths/Skills: '''Cai is a career! She has trained her whole life for the games which means she can win easily! hAhAhAAHAH! She is an amazingly fast swimmer, growing up with her mother always going to the pool, she would always come with her and get excited when she learned something new! She is also a very strong fighter, and will not back down from a fight! SO BEWARE! HaHaHaHahahAHAHAHAH! She is awesome at identifying plants and berries and ANYTHING! She is good at making friends, I mean, WHO WOULDN'T WANNA BE ALLIES WITH CAI?!? NOBODY! '''Weakness(es): '''Cai does not admit her weaknesses! Admitting is a sign of defeat! But since it's The Hunger Games, Cai will admit. Cai has zero patience which could cost her her life! She also hates climbing trees, a Capitol girl has no right climbing up a dirty tree for goodness sakes! Cai hates the ants that crawl up there and she does not like the feeling of the bark! So if a competitor is up a tree or she needs to get off the ground, too bad! Cai also does not like bugs, shes been trained to identify them but that was the least favourite part of the training for her. '''Personality: '''Cai is overall overly confident and big-headed and very strong but she looks fragile. But when it comes to her friends and family, she is protective, caring, loving and kind. '''Interview Angle: '''Cai is excited for The Hunger Games and she can't wait to kill! She'll act nice and sweet during the interview, but will make sure to point out that she '''IS '''a career and you should be afraid of her. She will make sure everyone cheers for her during the interview, so they will cheer for her to win! And if she doesn't, everyone will cause a riot! HAHAHAHAH! '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Cai will run to get a weapon and a bag, when she gets a weapon she will kill anybody she can (except for the younger tributes, 12 - 14, they do not deserve to die). Cai will then run away and start making a small camp far away. '''Games Strategy: '''On the second day she will make sure to go hunting for water and food. It might take hours to, but if she doesn't find anything and it's already night she will go back to her camp. On the third day she will go and kill other people, including some of the careers. She just needs to come home, for her family. She will also look for an ally (who she would prefer to be allies with in Alliance), she wants someone to be with her, she does not like being alone. On the fourth day she will rest and might make a trap for the other tributes remaining, and if she is with the last final two, she has a special strategy. Hide very well but try to find out where the other is, she wants it to be a surprise. When it's night and the other is already sleeping, sneak up to them and decapitate or simply kill the person. hahahHAHAH! '''Token: '''A little locket with a picture of her family in it, she keeps everywhere, but does not tell anybody about it. '''Height: '''5'4 '''Fears: '''Cai has no fears!! Okay, yes she does. Cai is afraid her family will be disappointed if she does not come home, that they wouldn't care if she died, she is afraid that, they betray her. She's afraid of being betrayed, like her friend did to her... she is afraid to get too attached to someone and something.. bad, happens to them. She is overall afraid of losing something, she is afraid of falling and she is afraid of being, dead. '''Alliance: '''Younger tributes, she feels that she can help them over come their fears and help them at least survive one more day. She remembers feeling vunerable as she was young, so she knows the younger tributes must be terrified. If not younger tributes, someone trustworthy that spared her life. Backstory Everything that ''kills ''makes me feel ''alive. '' One Republic - Counting Stars '' '' '''Nothing is 'impossible, '''the word itself says, "I'M POSSIBLE!" -Audrey Hepburn '' '' '''Everybody '''is a '''genius. '''But if you judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree, it will live it's whole like thinking it's stupid. ''-Albert Einsten Cai grew up a great life. She has a mother, father and a younger brother who cared for her very much and she cared too. She was supplied with all the food she ever needed, a soft, comfy bed and a huge mansion. She absolutely LOVED it! When she was 7 years old she began training to become a career. She was surrounded by weaklings, who didn't even want to be a career but their district and parents forced them to. 'Hah,' Cai thought. 'All these stupid people think they can become careers? Look at me! I'm 7 years old and I already know how to kill a person!' Cai was the toughest of the group, always getting high scores and working the hardest she could, she was a threat to the other tributes, but then she felt lonely. Nobody wanted to be friends with her, they were all, afraid of her. One day a little girl named Viola started talking to her. "Aren't you scared of me?" Cai mumbled. "No." Viola shrugged, "I think you're cool." Cai lit right up. "Really? Not scary in any way possible?" She smiled. Viola laughed a little. "You're a little scary, but who wouldn't be a little scared of you! I think you're nice." Viola smiled. Cai and her became best friends. Since you were required to be at training until you're 12 - 18, Cai didn't get to spend much time with her parents which made her sad. She was with her little brother and Viola most of the time. Cai never volunteered when she was at the age, she didn't wanna die, she didn't want anybody to get too attached to her, she didn't wanna disappoint them! She remembered that day Viola got reaped, Cai was suprised, she had tears in her eyes, but thank God that someone who was a career volunteered for her. Cai remembered the thought that, 'is Viola gonna die?' Cai did not want anyone to think that of her. But then, she was reaped... Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Capitol Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 4 Category:District 14 Category:Reaped Category:Hungerrgamessfreak's Tributes Yes, the backstory is horrible sorry.Category:Hungerrgamessfreak